


Soundlessly a Sociopath

by mythicalcoffeecat



Series: Of Music and Madness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalcoffeecat/pseuds/mythicalcoffeecat
Summary: "Wait, something's happened in New York City? An alien invasion?" I frantically ran towards the TV. "Turn up the volume!"Wanda turned up the volume. A news reporter was discribing the attack on the city. A picture of the attacker was brought up on screen. I dropped the ramen I was holding. Pierto caught it."Loki." I whispered.
Series: Of Music and Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572469





	1. Aoide POV

A month later...

"Wait, something's happened in New York City? An alien invasion?" I frantically ran towards the TV. "Turn up the volume!"

Wanda turned up the volume. A news reporter was describing the attack on the city. A picture of the attacker was brought up on the screen. I dropped the bowl of ramen I was holding. Pierto caught it.

"Loki," I whispered.

"What?" Pierto asked as I walked towards the stairs. He set the ramen down on the kitchen counter and then followed me as I ran down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and helmet from a small table and rushed over to my bike. I pulled on my helmet and got onto my bike. I pushed the keys into the bike and started it up.

"Wait!" Wanda called, having caught up to me. "Where are you going?"

"They'll be sending him off Earth now! I have to find him! He doesn't know I'm alive!" I explained. Her face fell. "I can try and find him. Don't worry, I won't leave without saying goodbye!" I revved the engine and drove out of the building and down the street.

I had driven down only five minutes when I saw a group of people, six or seven total. One was in shackles. Loki. I skidded to a halt and ran as fast as I could.

"LOKI!" I yelled. He looked up. I saw his eyes widen he looked at Thor who hadn't noticed yet. "THOR!" He didn't hear me. Loki gave him a frantic look. I ran fast calling out both of their names.

"LOKI! THOR!" I yelled. Thor looked up just as he turned a device and they were transported away from Earth.

I slowed down. I missed them. I collapsed on the pavement. My only chance in almost a year. Tears welled in my eyes. They were gone. A whoosh of air moved my hair. Two sets of arms wrapped around me. I sobbed into the Maximoff's shoulders.

.....

It had been an hour since Loki left Earth. Pierto took us and the bike home. I had collapsed on my bed and continued to cry. A weight settled on my bed. I didn't lookup. I don't care. Fingers started to run through my hair. I looked up now.

Wanda was sitting on the bed, running her fingers through my hair and reassuring me. My bowl of ramen was set on a small table beside my bed. I looked at her for a second before collapsing into her lap and sobbing harder. She continued to run her fingers through my hair and was now whispering calming words. My sobs calmed down. I started to calm down.

"You need to eat." She whispered. I pulled away and nodded. I picked up the bowl and started to eat the ramen. Cold. I concentrated and causes mini sound vibrations on my bowl. It slowly warmed to a lukewarm state. I continued eating, finding it now better tasting. I downed it all within a few minutes. I set the bowl back on the table. I yawned, feeling exhausted from today's events. Wanda gave me a small and quiet laugh. She picked up the bowl and started to walk away.

"Get some rest." She called from behind her. I nodded and crawled under the covers. Sleep sounding relieving. My eyelids drifted shut and I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Loki POV

I stumbled forward on to the rainbow bridge on Asgard. Thor handed my chains to the guards. They started to walk me up to the throne room. It was a long walk, but it gave me time to think.

Aoide was alive. She was still on Midgard. She had tried to get my attention. She got it. But Thor, that oblivious idiot, he didn't see her until he turned the Tesseract. He hadn't noticed my hints that she was there.

That put Thor in a stormy mood. Odin had told us a month after my last seeing her that she had passed away. I, like an idiot, believed him along with everyone else. I dwelled on my thoughts until we reached Odin's throne room.

.....

The guard nearest to me removed my muffler. I glared at Odin. That lying cowardly snake.

"Loki." He said regally.

"Odin, what a pleasure." My voice dripped with sarcasm and venom. "I've actually been meaning to have a little chat with you."

"Loki. Now is not-" He started. I cut him off, raising my voice slightly to drown out his.

"When I was on Midgard, you know taking over and stuff, I saw the most amazing sight. Do you know what that was?" I paused. He opened his mouth. I cut him off again. "I saw a certain person you told me was dead. Do you know who that person was, All-Father, the merciful and all-knowing?" I was letting out my anger. Odin opened his mouth again to speak. Yet again, I spoke over him.

"It was A-" I started. This time, he cut me off.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed. I stopped talking and smirked. I pushed his limit. Good. He deserved to be pushed around for once. He gave me a cold look. My smirk held firm.

"Ah, yes. I saw her. You know who I'm talking about. The one you left on Midgard. Does it pain you to talk about her? Does it cause you agony? Guilty? Regret? Fear?" I stated calmly, still smirking. I masked my face with a look of pain, carefully hiding my pain.

"Loki. That does not matter now. You are a criminal. You tried to take over Asgard. There is no excuse for what you did." He let out a sigh. "You will be sentenced to seventy years in Asgardian prison. Guards, take him away." He waved his hand dismissively. Guards grabbed my chains and pulled me back. I remained where I was.

"She won't forget Odin. You brought this upon yourself. She knows we can get there. So what stops her from coming here?" I grinned. The guards started to drag me backward. I didn't resist. I wanted him to remember this moment. I wanted him to remember the ramblings of his, used to be, son. I wanted this to haunt him until he reached five thousand years old. I wanted it to haunt him as Aoide haunted me. I grinned more. The guards pulled me out of the throne room and towards the dungeon.

.....

"There," Frigga said. "Is that all you need my son?" She had been helping by moving things into my cell for the past twenty minutes.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good. I love you Loki, no matter what you do." She gave me a warm smile that I loved. She approached the door.

"Mother." She turned around. "Aoide, she's alive. She's still on Midgard." She gave me a sad smile.

"I know. You were talking to Odin about it." She gave me a warmer smile, her eyes still kept their sad look. "You're not the only one who misses her."

"I know." I felt a tear run down my cheek. She wiped it off. My eyes widened. "I thought you could only come in if it was an illusion," I whispered.

"My son, you think they can tell the difference between the two?" She laughed. "I trust you Loki." She gave me one last smile and left the room, the door locking behind her. I smiled. Of course mother would do something like that. I walked over to a chair. I frowned. A piece of paper was set on it. I picked it up and sat down in the chair. I opened it up.

Loki,

Go find my little girl, no matter what it takes.

With luck,

Frigga

I smiled. Frigga did care. I tucked the paper in my pocket. She wanted me to find her.

Don't worry mother, I'll find her. I thought to myself. I smiled and dozed off, already trying to come up with a plan.


	3. Aoide POV

I was back in the dreamscape. I wandered around.

"Hela?" I called out. "Are you there?"

"Not today sister. Someone else wishes to speak with you." Hela's voice whispered in my head. I nodded.

"Who's there?" I called out. A laugh echoed through the dreamscape. I frowned. That laugh seemed familiar...

"Aoide?" I familiar voice said from behind me. I whipped around.

"Loki!" I ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Aoide! You're really here!" He said when we broke apart. I laughed.

"Of course. I'm always here." I gestured around. "I come to the dreamscape every night." He nodded.

"I've only been here a few times." I smiled. "Where are you?" He asked.

"In an abandoned department store on Midgard." I paused. "I was in a mental hospital for a few months."

"What?!" He exclaimed. I started explaining everything. By the end of my explanation, his jaw had dropped and he was silent.

"I didn't mean to kill those people," I whispered.

"I know." He smiled. "I've done stuff like that too." I smiled back.

"Anyway, where are you?" I asked him. He bit his lip.

"Well, I'm in the Asgardian prison."

"What?!" I shouted. "How long?!"

"It's just a seventy-year sentence." He looked intimidated. "New York, remember?"

"Oh, right." I forgot about that. My vision started to flicker. "I'm starting to wake up."

"Okay." He looked serious. "I'm going to get out of here. I'll find you. I'll bring you back. I promise."

"I-" I started to say. My vision went black for a second before I shot upright. I was out of the dreamscape and in the real world.

"You're awake. Finally." Wanda was sitting on the bed. I stretched my arms.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked. I once was asleep for three days when I was still fighting the after-effects of the drugs.

"Just a day and a half." That was normal for me. I looked out the nearest window. Sun was streaming through. It looked like it was about midday.

"You two ate breakfast right?" They usually don't eat breakfast if I don't remind them.

"We were just about to. I think Pierto is making it." She smiled.

"Good." I sat on the side of the bed and yawned. She laughed. "What?"

"You have bed head." She started laughing again. I walked over to the small mirror we found. She was right. It was an absolute mess. I grabbed a brush and started working through the knots. Within a few minutes, my hair was back to normal. It helped that half of my hair was shaved. Wanda walked up beside me. She examined my hair for a second.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Way better." She smiled. I smiled back. She looked like she was about to say something else when Pierto rushed in.

"You need to see this." He said. We nodded. He ran out of time the room. We followed him, although much slower. He led us to the TV. We jumped on to the beaten-up couch of ours. The reporter was giving a report on the mental hospital. I cursed.  
The police had been trying to solve the case for ages. Since I destroyed the glass on the cameras, it took longer for them to retrieve the footage.

"And now, a picture from the footage of the attack on the Ruthbridge Mental Hospital." A blurry picture of me walking out of the hospital was brought up on the screen. The news reporter continued on. "The murderer has been identified as Aoide Cordis, a patient who was recently admitted to the hospital for a few months. If seen, please call the police and stay away from her. She is dangerous." The reporter went on to talk about the weather.

"Shit" I cursed.

They knew who I was.


	4. Loki POV

My eyes fluttered open. Still in the cell.

At least I knew. I knew Aoide was safe. She's on Midgard, not the best place yet not the worst, but safe. I sighed and sat up. I was probably out for at least a day from the way I felt. I yawned and stood up, walking to a table with a few books on it. I picked up the one on the top and examined the cover. 

***(Self/Co-Writers Promo Alert)***

"Black Water" By Pheonix Aestas Robin, Angelica M. Constance, Lark M. Alane, and Pheobe L. Marbleridge. I shrugged and sat back down flipping to the first page.

***(Exerts from the actual book)***

Davina:

I feel so distant from the place I used to call home, as if it's light years away.

As I fall from the sky, the air stings as the wind rushes past me. I gaze at the clouds and birds flying above me, I never even thought to imagine that I could be this far from the place I once knew and loved, I never thought I would be abandoned, left behind.

I am descending from the Kingdom of Elven Shapeshifters also known as Fable's Kingdom. Fable is the ruler of Shapeshifters and all beings that do not consist of magic and roam on this world, "Serenity" is what we call the entity we live on.

I can feel myself fading in and out of consciousness, slowly fading away into a deep, dark rest. I don't know if I'll ever wake up. I feel as if I'm losing myself.

Within Ten Minutes of Reading:

Rose:

Woodhollow. I have lived there all my life. Nothing changes. The same people, the same stores, the same woods that we roam in.

It's boring.

Every day, like today, I wake up to birds singing and sunlight streaming through the windows. I yawn, not leaving my bed yet.

Maybe today will be different, I think as I lay motionless. Nay nay.

Nothing happens for the time that I lay there. I sigh. Maybe tomorrow, I think. But I think that everyday, and day after day, I am disappointed nothing changes.

Within Twenty Minutes of Reading:

Azalea:

Breathe...

Why does that always have to be so hard? I sat back against the tree, wondering if anyone saw me. It wouldn't be long until someone realized I was gone. All I had with me was my quiver filled with arrows, my longbow, and a bag filled with all I could carry and what I thought I would need. I had left in a rush, not wanting to cause any harm to the people I loved. It might seem as though I caused damage to leave, but if I had stayed, things would have been worse.

Much, much worse.

I am not cursed or anything, but in a way I am. I was just different from the others, with reasons that no one, or nothing can explain. Not even magic.

Within Thirty Minutes of Reading:

Arizona:

I awoke on my bare bed. Last night, I had stripped the sheets to wash them. That decision left me cold throughout the night. I decided to grit my teeth and get out of bed. I slipped my feet into my slippers and grabbed my silk robe from my bedside. Even though I was poor, I had been gifted a silk robe from my mother before she had passed. Just touching it reminded me of her soft touch running through my silver hair before I went out to shop each week. She would braid it carefully. Today, I still wear it in a long, silver braid. When I looked into my cracked mirror, that braid was a mess. I ignored it, and filled my wooden bowl with water I had boiled the previous night. I wet a rag and wiped down the cracked mirror. Mother had preferred it this way. When I looked back into the cracked mirror, my translucent brown wings radiated from the sunlight flooding in through my windows.

***(Promo Over)***

I read for about an hour when a guard came. I set the book down and walked over to the transparent wall. He took his helmet off and held it under his arm. My heart skipped a beat. Who died? Was it Thor?

"I regret to inform you of the death." The guard paused, clearly shaken by the death. "Of Queen Frigga." My heart shattered. I nodded, dismissing the guard.

Frigga, my mother, was dead.

I lost control, my magic lashing out at the items in my cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of another filler chapter. (Sorry) The actual book inserts part things were done by a few friends.


	5. Aoide POV

"What are we going to do?" Pierto asked as I paced around.

"I don't know," I say, my voice a light whisper, still pacing.

"Aoide," Wanda said. I turned and faced her. "I need you to tell me about this place, that way we can help you."

I froze up. My breathing sped up, my heart racing.

"Aoide, can you do that?" Pierto asked softly. I nodded and told them what had happened all those months ago.

.....

They were silent when I had finished talking.

"Aoide, I don't think that was a mental hospital," Wanda said quietly. "I think it was something else."

"What do you think it is?" I ask. The people had told me it was a mental hospital, along with the news.

"I don't know, but mental hospitals don't treat you like that." Pierto stood up and began pacing where I had only a few minutes ago.

"We can't stay here. It's not safe." Pierto said, running a hand through his hair. He paused his pacing. "Aoide, do you know anywhere we could go? A safe house or..." His voice trailed off.

"I might be able to talk to someone. But I need to be asleep." I say, immediately thinking of Loki. "Wanda, I need you to knock me out."

"What?" Wanda exclaimed, a confused look on her face.

"Just do it, please." I gave her what was hopefully a reassuring hand squeeze. She nodded and raised her hands, red power flowing from them.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled before knocking me out.

My vision went dark.

.....

My eyes open, and I'm in the dreamscape. I look around and see a familiar figure.

"Hela!" I call out. She turns and faces me. In an instant, she is in front of me.

"What is wrong sister?" She asks. I would have preferred to talk to Loki but my sister was just as good.

"I need a safe place to go, preferably on Midgard," I say. She thinks for a minute.

"You could find Thor. He might be able to help." Hela asked helpfully, but her eyes said she despised the very thought of that. I shook my head.

"No. He's Odin's puppet. It's not safe for me to be in contact with him." Then I growl out. "He did nothing when I was exiled. He didn't even try to find me."

"I know sister." She grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "I have felt the same thing."

"Do you know anyone else I could talk to? Or find?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry sister." She began to fade.

"I'm waking up," I say letting go of her.

"Goodbye and sorry my sister," Hela said as I left the dreamscape.

.....

I sit up quickly. I hear a thump and yelp coming from the floor near the bed I was in. I look on the floor and see Wanda, freshly knocked off the bed by my awakening.

"Sorry!" I say, hopping out of bed and helping her up.

"It's fine, I'm alright!" She brushed my apologies off.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked, sitting back on the bed.

"I was just about to wake you, but I guess you were waking up anyways." She brushed hair out of her face and sat beside me.

"How long?" I asked her. She thought for a second.

"Three days, we just let you sleep but we had wake you up so you could eat and drink." She informed me.

"Oh, right. Thanks." I stretched and stood up. I walked over to the mirror and picker up my brush. I ran it through my hair a few times, just enough to get the knots out.

"Anyway, we have to go." She paused. "Before anyone finds us." I nod.

"Then let get moving."

.....

Two months later...

I ran inside from where I was watching the nearby area, making sure we were safe.

"Pierto! Wanda! Someone is coming!" I say, out of breath. In an instant, they are in front of me.

"Who?" Pierto asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think I can at least talk to them. Both of you need to hide, now." I said.

A few weeks ago, we set a system in place. When we see someone, I talk to them. If they try to attack me, then the twins come out and we fight them off. After the encounter, we leave for another place to stay.

The twins nod and sprint off to hide. I sigh and make my way to the mysterious person.


	6. Aoide POV

On my way out I grab a set of headphones and plug them into a phone. I pull up Spotify and que up my battle playlist. I slip the phone into a bag on the side of my belt and put the headphones around my neck.

I begin walking towards the figure, and they do the same. Up close, I notice that they have short red hair and are dressed in all black. The figure has a feminine build and they have guns strapped to their outfit.

We meet in the middle.

"Hello. Are you lost?" I say calmly, even though I was slightly nervous. I could tell that this woman had experience in combat, more than me, and she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm looking for an Aoide Cordus." She stated. I gave her a little wave.

"You found her." I smiled a bit and giggled. They already think I'm crazy, why not play into that? "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Agent Romanov. I'm with SHIELD. I'm afraid we have to take you in." She replied calmly. I gave her a fake pout.

"That's a shame. I thought we were gonna be good pals." I sigh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked her in the eyes with a cold glare. She meets my glare with just as must intensity.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks. I shrug and put my headphones on. Music flows into my ears.

"I guess I have too." I grin and hit her with a sonic wave. She falls back about twenty yards, stumbling to recover.

Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh

I closed my eyes and let the music take over. Power courses through my veins. Grinned and opened my eyes.

Be careful making wishes in the dark

Romanov recovered and drew her guns. She started to fire at my feet and legs, hoping to know me down. I laughed.

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

Bullets grazed off of me, missing their mark by several feet. I laughed.

And besides, in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I snapped and her guns fell apart. If she kept up like this, she won't make it through the song.

I'm in the details with the devil

I started to warm up, my hands glowing hot from the rising heat of the fire. I looked at her and grinned. She stated back at me with an intense gaze. I could feel her strategizing.

So now the world can never get me on my level

The ground below me boiled with heat, causing me to rise up a few feet above her.

I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lovers rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My hands caught fire. She whispered something into her communication device.

My songs know what you did in the dark

I counted out the beats. She stood and made her way to me, preparing to fight.

So light em up up up, light em up up up,

I shot fire at her. She dodged it, running so I would just miss.

light em up up up, I'm on fire

I caught on fire, flames engulfing my body. I continued to shoot fire at her, barely missing. Sweat poured down her face.

So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire

Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

This went back and forth. I made sure she didn't get close enough to hurt me. She held her ground.

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

My scars began to glow brighter that the fire around me. A slight side effect of the song.

That you're the antidote to everything except for me  
A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love  
Then burn the ashes

She jumped off of a pile of junk nearby and I grinned. I aimed my fire and shot, hitting her in the lower left leg. She hit the ground and rolled a few yards away. I grinned and turned down the music into background noise, causing the fires to calm down. I was doused but my hands remained blazing.

In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back the monster that you see

I walked over to her and bent down. She attempted to scuttle away, but her leg made her unable.

My songs know what you did in the dark

"It's a shame," I say before pausing. "You were an incredibly skilled opponent."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She spat. I grinned.

"Actually, yes." I prepared to hit her with enough firepower to kill her when something hit me on my leg. I looked down and saw an arrow embedded in my thigh. I looked at Romanov. She gave me a small smile. Excruciating pain flowed from my leg, electrocuting my whole body. I screamed. My fire died out and I hit the ground, writhing in pain until I passed out.


	7. Aoide POV

I woke in a cell.

But it wasn't an ordinary cell. It circular and made of glass. I stand up, yawned, and stretched my arms.

Then it hit me.

The fight. Fire. The woman. An arrow. Then...darkness.

I stood up and ran to the glass of the cell. I started to bang my fists on it.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed as I kicked and hit the glass, hoping that would help. "I'M INNOCENT! I DID NOTHING! LET ME OUT!"

I tried to use a sonic wave to break the glass, but it seems the cell was stopping me.

I continued this for half an hour before collapsing with exhaustion. My throat hurt from the screaming and my hands were bleeding. So I sat, whispering to be let out.

I heard the noise of a door opening. I got up and ran to the sound. It was the woman, Agent Romanoff. I backed away from the glass slightly, knowing she was not to be messed with. I looked at her leg and saw that it was covered in bandages. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of my cell. I cautiously moved forward and sat on the floor in front of the glass.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"A week." She said calmly.

"Where am I?" She studied me, thinking before responding.

"This is a SHIELD base. You are being held here under SHIELD orders." She stated.

"Why am I being held here?" I knew Midgardians get the rights to be told such things.

"You murdered a whole facility of SHIELD agents, doctors and prisoners." She reported. "Do you remember that?" I nodded and looked down, remembering the harsh memory.

"I didn't mean to," I whispered, pausing to take a deep breath. "I didn't mean to kill all those people. But they hurt me, and...and I lost control."

I took another deep breath and met her gaze.

"I'm sorry I killed those people. I'm sorry I killed your co-workers. I'm sorry Agent Romanoff." I looked down again, guilt flooding my senses and tears welled at my eyes. "I tried to, to take control of myself and my powers. B-but I couldn't. I couldn't stop. I, I couldn't stop and think about how many people would be affected."

Tears flowed down my face.

"I wish, I wish I could fully c-control my powers. But, but...I can't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Agent Romanoff."

I buried my head on my knees and rocked back and forth, tears flowing down my face. I had repressed it, how it made me feel. All the guilt of killing so many, I had pushed it down. But now, now that I was confronted, it bubbled up and burst free.

I heard Agent Romanov sigh, get out of the chair, and move to leave.

Then the door opened. I heard the cell door open. But I didn't stand, I didn't have the energy to stand. I heard footsteps enter my cell. I backed away as Romanoff can closer. I back away until I hit the cell wall. Tear continued to stream down my face.

"Please don't hurt me..." I whispered. She stopped moving, paused, and sat on the floor. I looked at her and met her gaze. It was...warmer and full of what seemed like pity.

"Aoide, I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a calm and gentle tone. I froze.

She wasn't mad. After all, I did to her and her organization, she wasn't mad.

"Aoide, I know you didn't mean to kill those people. I know you only fight out of self-defense. I know that you feel guilty about what you did." She whispered. She paused before continuing. "Aoide, I want to help you. But for me to do that, I need you to tell me what happened."

I hesitated before nodding and telling her.

After I finished, she got up and left. She said nothing, and the only noises made were the sounds of her moving and the shutting of the door.

I soon drifted off to a calm sleep.

.....

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I groggily sat up and focused on who had entered. They had a muscular build and long blonde hair. My eyes widened as I recognized who it was. I scurried up and backed up against the wall.

"Get away from me..." I whispered. Thor stopped, noticing my reaction.

"Aoide, it's me, Thor. Don't you remember?" He said gently.

"Yes, I remember you brother," I growled. "You are Thor, a bystander who watches as Odin casts out his children, never stopping him."

"Brother?" He asked with a puzzled tone.

"Oh, Odin forgot to mention? Yes, I'm your sister, true firstborn to Odin. Cast out by him for his own petty reasons." I stormed towards Thor. "And what did you do after you saw me? Hmm, after you saw me while taking Loki back to Asgard? What did you do Thor Odinson?"

I paused, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"YOU DID NOTHING!" I yelled. "YOU SAW ME ON MIDGARD! YOU SAW ME CALL OUT TO YOU AND LOKI! YOU SAW ME! AND YOU DID NOTHING THOR ODINSON, NOTHING!" I huffed, out of breath from my yelling.

"Aoide, sister..." He started, I cut him off.

"Don't you sister me! You never treated me like family! You treated me like Loki, cast out and abandoned! He tried to help me! He tried!" I shouted.

"Aoide...Loki..." His expression went sad. "Loki...Loki is dead."


	8. Aoide POV

I feel like I had been hit with Mjomir.

I stumbled backward.

"No...that's, that's...not possible...Loki..." I rambled. One of the only people who cared about me was dead.

"He was killed by a dark elf." Thor paused. "Soon after Frigga was killed."

I stumbled back again.

"No...mother..." Tears welled in my eyes. "Loki..." Thor took a cautious step towards me. I stepped away from him.

"Aoide..." He said calmly

"Stop." I snapped. "You have no right. No right to come into my cell, and tell me they are dead, expecting us to be okay now." I glared up at him, hot tears of anger rolling down my face. I continued yelling at him.

"You were at Asgard! You could have saved them! I couldn't have done anything, but you could have! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!" I screamed. Anger filled his eyes.

"DON'T YOU THINK I TELL MYSELF THAT EVERY SINGLE DAY! I WAS THERE, YES, BUT I COULD HAVE DONE NOTHING! I COULDN'T SAVE THEM AOIDE! BUT I CAN SAVE YOU! I CAN TAKE YOU BACK TO ASGARD!" He shouted in a bellowing voice. It went silent. I took a deep breath to control my anger.

"I don't want your help," I growled. "You are the reason I am stuck here. You, Thor Odinson. I wouldn't need help if it wasn't for you."

I walk over and look up at him.

"You can rot in Helheim for all I care." I turn and wave him away. "Leave."

"Aoide, be sensible." Thor pleaded. I whipped around.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I screamed, hitting him with a sonic blast the pushed him to the wall near the control buttons. The doors shut as he hit the floor.

I watched as he stood up, sighed, and left. I turned away and faced the wall.

Loki is dead.

Frigga is dead.

Thor didn't save them.

He could have and he did nothing.

He is the reason they're dead.

I screamed and punched the glass, cracks appearing from the force of the hit. I turned away from it, my knuckles bleeding.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping he heard me. I was doubtful of that though. I stared at where he left, anger boiling inside of me. I turned away, tears streaming down my face.

I hear the door open behind me, but I don't bother seeing who it is.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I frown. That isn't Agent Romanov. I whip around to see a familiar face.

"Wanda!" I wrap her in a hug. She laughs and hugs back. We stay like that for a minute before breaking apart. "What are you doing here?"

"Breaking you out, let go." She takes my hand in hers and takes me out of the cell and to her brother.

"Are you alright Aoide?" He asks as we join him.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of here," I say, wiping tears from my eyes. They exchange a glance before Pierto picks me up on his back and carries his sister in his arms.

My ears pop as he runs out of the facility.

.....

He quickly takes us into a shack in the woods several hundred miles away from the facility. We get inside the shack and I collapse onto a beaten up couch inside, immediately breaking into tears. Wanda rushes over to me and I collapse onto her, like a few months prior. She rubs circles on my back and I grip onto her tightly, sobbing. I hear Pierto rush off, presumably to get food. I cry endlessly. And she stays. The whole time, only whispering to calm me down.

"Shh...it's okay. You're here now. You're safe. Shh..." she whispers.

This goes on for hours. Eventually, I stop crying, but I don't let go.

Eventually, I drift into a peaceful sleep.

I wake in the dreamscape.

"Aoide..." I hear Hela say. I turn and embrace her.

"Hela.." I sob. "Frigga, Loki, they're... they're dead..." I say.

"I know sister." She says calmly, hugging me tightly. "I am sorry Mother's death. She treated me better than Odin did." We pull apart but hold each other's arms.

"It was his fault," I say. "Thor didn't save them. He could have and he didn't!" My voice raised to a yell.

"I know sister, I know." A fire burned in Hela's eyes.

"I want him to feel my pain," I growl. "I want him to pay for this. I want him to be hurt."

I pause.

"I want Thor Odinson to die," I say as I wake from the dreamscape.


End file.
